Evil Noodle calls Hugo a crybaby during Bambi/Beaten up by Wave the Swallow
Evil Noodle calls Hugo a crybaby during Bambi/Beaten up by Wave the Swallow is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Hugo Himmler is sad because of the death of Bambi's mom. Evil Noodle then makes Hugo Himmler cry, flooding the AMC Theaters. And then, Noodle grounds his evil clone and gets Wave to beat him up. Later that night, Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler make Hugo some cherry strudels and grape soda to make him feel better. Cast *Kendra as Noodle. *Princess as Azura. *Eric as Evil Noodle and Ike. *Simon as Hugo Himmler. *African Vulture as Mrs Himmler. *Kyle Rangel as Mr Himmler. *Kimberly as Wave the Swallow. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. various characters are watching Bambi, however Evil Noodle is not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Bambi, the moment Bambi's mom got shot by a hunter) (Hugo starts crying and it made Evil Noodle very happy) Evil Noodle: Hugo is crying over the death of Bambi's mom. You are such a crybaby Waffen SS officer! Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Hugo in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Evil Noodle: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of bats you are, whimpering like a loser. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're just so stupid. Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby Waffen SS officer!! starts crying and sobbing even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the AMC Theaters, killing over 40,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Noodle Noodle: (does a SpaceGodzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice) EVIL ME (X5)!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! AND IN DEAD MEAT!! to: Outside Noodle's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Noodle: Evil me, how dare you make Hugo cry a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the AMC Theaters due to the sad scene in Bambi over the death of Bambi's mom. Now, we're gonna have to pay $800,000 to repair the AMC Theaters! Azura: I agree with Noodle! Shimajirō Shimano: You probably killed over 400,000 people because of what you did to Hugo!! Mimirin Midorihara: Even worse, you just killed the entire families! Rafa: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $10,000 because of what you did to make Hugo bawl! Paty: And we're going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Hugo's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears! Nekomura Iroha: Why would you make Hugo cry like that?! Do you know he is a nice Waffen SS officer from London and he is seventeen years old? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Hugo cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad creep-fag! Luna: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Hugo! Now he needs to go to sleep because of you making him bawl! Ike: That's it! You are grounded super big time. And for that, Wave is going to beat you up! Wave the Swallow, beat Evil Noodle up! appears Wave: Prepare for some bleeding! beats up Evil Noodle Rotten then hides the screen Robbie Rotten: Don't let your family watch it! to: Hugo's bedroom is whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down his face and spilling from his eyes like a water hose at full blast, His parents are comforting him. Mrs Himmler: It's okay, Hugo. Evil Noodle got beaten up by Wave. He will not make you cry. Hugo: I know, Dad and Mom! The death of Bambi's mom is the saddest moment!! Mr Himmler: Don't worry, son. We are making you some cherry strudels and grape soda. Hugo: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me up, Dad and Mom. I will feel happy when you make me some cherry strudels and grape soda. Himmler and Mr Himmler comfort Hugo soon had some cherry strudels and grape soda that Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler made for dinner. Hugo took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler tucked Hugo into bed. Mrs Himmler: Are you okay, son? Hugo: Yes. I'm okay, but i am extremely tired. I'm bawling harder after Evil Noodle called me a crybaby during Bambi. Mr Himmler: I know, son. All of that bawling made you extremely tired and sleepy. Hugo: I know. Can you please read me a story called Jack and the Beanstalk to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mrs Himmler: Yes, son. Himmler began reading Hugo a bedtime story the story, Mrs Himmler and Mr Himmler kissed Hugo in his forehead Hugo: Thanks, Mom. You are always great with reading me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Himmler: Thanks, son. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Hugo: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mrs Himmler: Goodnight, son. Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days Category:Ungrounded Stories by Davidddizor